


I almost jump in

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: "Aren't you freezing, Tohru?" Kyo walks in step with Tohru. They're heading to the grocery store together. It was early January, just after New Years'. Tohru had noticed that morning they needed more milk, among other things. So she had quickly rushed to herself together and out the door. Kyo, noticing her in such a state, offered to go with her.--Kyoru fluff fic, Tohru and Kyo go shopping together.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	I almost jump in

"Aren't you freezing, Tohru?" Kyo walks in step with Tohru. They're heading to the grocery store together. It was early January, just after New Years'. Tohru had noticed that morning they needed more milk, among other things. So she had quickly rushed to herself together and out the door. Kyo, noticing her in such a state, offered to go with her. 

"Y-Yeah." Tohru admits. She's wearing a skirt with leggings. It was snowing, snow lightly sprinkles into her hair. It lands on her rosy cheeks. Kyo resists the urge to tell her how pretty she looks right now.

Kyo grabs a cart from outside the store before they head inside. 

"What do we need first?" He asks her.

"Milk," Tohru replies, fishing out her list from her pocket. "Also some halibut and salmon for lunches and dinner." 

Kyo fights down the blush wanting to creep onto his cheeks. She was always so thoughtful to get fish every time they went to the store. He was one of his favorite things. And the milk was too. 

He also knows it's not just for him. They do live with two other people but he wants to think selfishly for just a moment. 

Kyo follows Tohru along, walking down each aisle finding the things they needed for the week. They're in the snack aisle when he notices her trying to reach for something at the top shelves. She's standing on her tippy toes trying to make herself taller. He steps behind her, grabbing the item easily and holding it out to her. "Here."

Tohru looks at him, a blush on her face. "T-Thank you, Kyo-kun." She takes the bag, their fingers barely brushing.

"You're just too short."

Tohru makes that face, similar to the time when he has taken the "Sorta Cinderella" play script from her. That same pouty face. It fills him with a kind of joy to see it again.

He lightly bonks her the head, smiling. "C'mon, let's go." 

Her pouty expression is replaced with a smile, following him to make their way to the cashier. 

"So we having the halibut tonight?" He asks her curiosity as they're placing items on the belt. 

Tohru nods, "Yes, and we'll have leftovers for lunch tomorrow." She glances at him with a smile.

The cashier, eavesdropping on their conversation smiles at Tohru. "You are so lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend."

Tohru yelps in surprise, her face flushing red as she looks at the woman. Her hands fail. "Ah-I-"

Kyo almost jumps in, to correct the woman, but finds himself not wanting to.


End file.
